Lost Angel
by MRACR
Summary: Oneshot, songfic to "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. Sure, he gets to hear the voice of his love on the phone, but what about the girl who's losing hers forever to a girl she never knew existed?


**_Well, basically just a oneshot to the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. Everyone writes the guy's point of view, Fang's point of view, he wants to leave Lissa or whatever (not Lisa. geez) to be with Max (who somehow lets Sam beat her up?! Wimpy, non-Eraser Sam. geez). But what about the girl Fang doesn't want? In my fic it's Max, but what if it wasn't? Just because Fang doesn't want her as much doesn't mean she's some spoiled, snarky, snotty girl who just wants Fang for his looks... Anyway, death to ranting! On with the fic!_**

**_BTW I don't own JP or the flock or Maximum Ride or Total (not the dog OR the cereal, sadly) or Fang or Iggy or any of them which was actually implied under "flock" or any of the other characters which was actually implied under "Maximum Ride" or any of JP's other books even though they don't pop up in this story intentionally or the song by Hinder or Hinder or, or, or, or, or..._**

* * *

"_**Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now."**_

Max froze when she heard the words. Just a moment ago, seductive smirk on her face, she'd been about to walk into Fang's study, surprise him. It wasn't him who was surprised now, though.

_**"Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud."**_

_Honey, _she thought numbly. _Honey, what he never called me. I know why now. _

"_**Well, my girl's in the next room,  
Sometimes I wish she was you.  
I guess we never really moved on."**_

Somehow she fell against the wall, silently sliding until she sat against it, cold seeping through. All thoughts stopped, something dropped and it felt like her heart. Her stomach hurt.

He didn't want her, never had. She _thought _he had. But he was…in _love _with someone else. What else could it be?

_**"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name;  
It sounds so sweet."**_

Anger clouded over the numbness but still she didn't move—if she didn't hear him out, she'd regret it. Her eyes closed. She had to figure out who he was talking to. _Who stole his heart from me?_

"_**Coming from the lips of an angel,  
Hearing those words it makes me weak."**_

After an entire lifetime together, and this was how he repaid her? He'd made all the first moves, she'd given in. And that was years ago.

She was mortified at the tears that pricked her eyes but she blinked them back. Nobody was worth crying for. Ever.

"_**And I never wanna say goodbye,  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel."**_

She almost quirked a smile at that, laying her arms across her knees uselessly. Lips of an angel, he'd said. _She _was his angel, his girl with wings who'd supposedly been heaven-sent to keep him out of trouble. They were all angels, in a sense. A visual sense.

But he had another angel, another girl he loved more. If he _ever_ loved her. _Was it all a joke,_ she wondered with unfocused eyes, hiding emotions.

"_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight.  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too.**_  
_**And does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?"**_

What sort of sick, twisted game was this? She felt like throwing up, but determinedly distanced her thoughts, all hearing and no thinking.

_**"No I don't think she has a clue."**_

He had no idea…

_**"Well, my girl's in the next room,  
Sometimes I wish she was you.  
I guess we never really moved on.  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name;  
It sounds so sweet.  
Coming from the lips of an angel,  
Hearing those words it makes me weak."**_

All thoughts of revenge fled her mind. She was in love with him. What if another guy had separated them? What if she'd been faithful to him, but sometimes called her real love just to hear his voice? Because she knew she wouldn't've stopped thinking about him, no matter who she had to be faithful to.

She never would.

"_**And I never wanna say goodbye,  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel."**_

She knew what she had to do.

"_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name;"  
**_

He was never that adoring of her; she could never be that girl. She'd stop trying.

"_**It sounds so sweet."  
**_

In slow motion she rose from the ground, taking ghostlike steps to her wardrobe. His voice, tender in a way she'd never hear it again, spoke soft and clear.

"_**Coming from the lips of an angel,  
Hearing those words it makes me weak."**_

A moment was all it took; she couldn't stay, not now, not like this. Not in the way of him and his real angel. She was resigned to that.

"_**And I never wanna say goodbye,  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel."**_

The study door drifted open and she gasped when he paused.

"_**And I never wanna say goodbye,"**_

Invisibly she crossed the room. A feather-light touch on his cheek; the lips of the wrong angel, but the right goodbye.

_**"But girl you make it hard to be faithful…"**_

He turned slowly but saw nothing. She was gone.

_**"…With the lips of an angel…"**_

And somehow he knew that his angel was never coming back.

"_**Honey why you calling me so late?"**_


End file.
